


Chicken Noodle Soup

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: When Hate Turns to Love [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Chicken Noodle Soup

Shuffling out of your room, you blew your nose in a tissue. You hoped that you had the house to yourself. Most days, Sam was gone, but you had no idea when Adam worked. You never paid that much attention.

You were bundled up in your robe when you entered the kitchen to make some tea. There sat Adam, and you groaned. “Don’t even start.” You muttered, but it sounded off because of being so stuffed up.

“Dude, you look like _hell_.” He pointed out.

“Gee, thanks.” You snapped, grabbing your mug.

Adam got up and took your mug. You were about to argue, but he cut you off. “Go get comfortable in the living room. I’ll make you tea and some soup.”

You stared at him for a moment before narrowing your eyes at him. “You’re going to poison me. Aren’t you?”

He shook his head, laughing. “Being sick _sucks_. I’m sure I can push aside my strong disliking of you for a day or two.” He smiled. Which was new. At least aimed towards you.

Turning, you made your way to the living room, trying to figure out when you landed in Oz. You curled up on one end of the couch, turning the tv on to the Pacifier. It was a good movie, and you hoped it would perk you up a bit.

Ten minutes later, Adam came in carrying a tray. “Tea, crackers, and chicken noodle soup.” He said, putting it down. He sat down on the other end of the couch and put his feet up on the table.

“Thanks.” You gave him a small smile before sneezing. “I blame your brother. He was sick last week.” Logically, you knew it was probably from work, but it was much more fun to blame Sam.

“Probably means I’m next.” He groaned.

You chuckled. “Awe, don’t worry. I’ll make you soup.”

He smiled at you again, and you mentally kicked yourself for noticing how good looking he was.


End file.
